Jealousy
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Jack and Kim aregetting closer to becoming Kick but what happens when Kim's cousin Carrie comes into town and steals Jack away from Kim. Well a jealous kim decides to date the one person she knows Jack can't stand. Can she stay true to her feeling for Jack or will a new flame take over KICK/ CACK and a nother paring that i cant tell you about in this summery. hehehehe :D
1. PROLOGUE

HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PROLOGUE.

PROLOGUE.

Kim's POV

I sat at her dinning room table crying, my aunt Carol the one I was the closest with died 2 days ago. My mom just found out today and pulled me from school. Now mom was on the phone in the next room not only making funeral plans but living plans for my cousin Carrie as well. Carrie is a little bit older then I am. While I was 15 she was 15 ½ the same age as 2 of my best friends Jack and Jerry. Carrie and I never really got along but we didn't hate each other.

"I suppose I could do that…" I heard my mom say from the living room.

That made me pay attention to her conversation.

"When will she be here or are we taking her back with us when the funeral is over." My mom questioned.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Okay… yep bye." She said.

I heard the click of the phone telling me she hung up.

My mom walked into the dinning room and sat down in her usual spot and sighed.

"Kim…" she began to say.

"She's moving in with us isn't she?" I asked.

My mom nodded and I groaned.

"Pleased mom no." I pleaded.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD SHE IS YOUR FAMILY AND SHE'S ALSO PARENTLESS. IF THERE IS SOMETHING I CAN DO TO KEEP MY NEICE OUT OF FOSTER CARE YOU CAN BE DAMN SURE I'M GONNA DO IT." She yelled.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door behind me and pulled my iphone out from my purse. I needed to see the one person that could make this all go away.

I went to my messages and started typing the text.

K-hey what you doing?

A short time later I got a reply.

J- Nothing

I smiled.

K- Wanna hang out?

J- Sure I was just on my way to the dojo wanna come?

K- Kk

J- Ill meet you at your house

I quickly texted back.

K- No ill come to yours

J-Ok no biggie

K- Be there in a few just gotta pack

J- No need to rush

I canceled out of my messages and went to my dresser and pulled out a loose pink tank top along with a pair of tan jeans and white socks. As I was getting dressed I also packed my karate clothes which consisted of my lime green BOBBY WASABI T-shirt and my favorite grey sweatpants. I swung my purse over my shoulder and tossed my phone in one of its compartments. Quickly brushed my hair then dashed down the stairs taking 2 at a time.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked as I slipped my white sneakers on.

I didn't want to talk to her so I just walked out the door shutting it tightly behind me.

It took only 2 minutes to get to Jack's 3 story house. I never actually been inside it just seen it from the outside. It was a beautiful light baby blue with white shutters and a pool in the back yard. There was also a secret path that lead to a hidden private beach.

I wiped away the remaining dried up tears that were on my face before knocking on the door.

Jack opened it immediately.

"Were you standing by the door waiting for me to knock weren't you?" I half joked.

"Oh darn Kim you caught me I was waiting there just for you." He teased back.

I laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Ow… what was that for?" he asked.

"Cuz I can." I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hurtful." He fake pouted.

"Oh come on you big baby I plan to kick your butt as soon as we get to the dojo." I informed him.

He coughed back a laugh "Yea right like that could happen."

"Don't you remember what that wasbatron 3000 said… I'm flawless." I reminded him while flicking my blonde hair up and over my shoulder.

"That doesn't count." He scoffed.

"Why not." I asked.

"It thought Jerry was an orangutan." He pointed out.

"You gotta admit it's a honest mistake." I contradicted him

He went to go say something but stopped he just shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

We finally reached the dojo and found Rudy and Phil arguing.

"What's going on." Jack and I asked at the same time.

"I'll tell you what's going on Phil wants me to pretend that I'm married to his sister and that you're our son… Oh you and Kim are engaged.

Jack and I froze.

"W-What. " I stammered the same time Jack started making up noises that sounded like he was trying to talk.

"Right I told him No WAY." Rudy yelled.

"I will give you $500 each." Phil begged.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE HAPPY COUPLE!" Rudy yelled running up to me and jack and hugging us.

"Rudy…"

Nothing.

"Ah Rudy." Jack tried.

Nothing.

"RUDY!" we both screamed.

Rudy let go of us.

"Huh?" he asked with a happy look on his face.

"I can't be engaged to Jack right now…." I started to say.

Jack looked at me.

"OR EVER ." I quickly added.

Phil came crawling up to me on his hands and knees then started kissing my shoes and rubbing my legs. It was very awkward.

"Please Kims if you don't do this I have to go back to hamackastain and teach my sister how to attract a proper mate."

Curiosity got the best of me.

"And how exactly is that?" I wondered

"I don't know the closest this I have to a "LOVER" is tootsie." Phil stated putting quotation marks around lover. "Well and Milton's aunt Gerty." He added.

Hearing the word aunt made me burst into tears and I ran out of the dojo.

I sat down at one of the tables in the courtyard laid my head down and bawled. Pretty soon I hear the sound of the chair next to me scrapping the brick floor.

HEY DON'T WORRY WILL UPDATE SOON! AND YES IM STILL WORKING ON BRANDED


	2. THE NEWS AND A WEDDING

HEY GUYS HERE'S ANOTHER STORY THAT WAS FLOATING IN MY HEAD HOPE YOU ENJOY

CHAPTER 1: THE NEWS AND A WEDDING

_**JACK'S POV**_

I saw Kim start to cry. I went to go say something but she ran out the dojo.

"Did I say something wrong to the Kims?" Phil wondered.

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "I'll go find out."

I slowly made my way out of the Dojo giving Kim her time to be alone, even though I knew what she really needed was someone to just be there with her.

I saw her sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard. Her arms were folded on top with her face hidden deep in them. As I edged closer I could hear her muffled sobs.

I grabbed a chair and slid it closer to her. I sat there for a moment in silence.

"Hey." I finally said concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back. ***I HATE** **SEEING KIM CRY***

She looked up at me her face was red from her hot tears and her mascara was running. ***SHE STILL LOOKED BEAUTIFUL TO ME THOUGH.***

"Nothing I'm fine." She stated wiping her tears away.

I looked at her "Kim I thought something was off the second I opened my front door…" I confessed securing one her hands in my left since my right was still on her back moving up and down. "I just hoped I was wrong."

Kim sighed. "Jack the truth is that 2 days ago my aunt Carol died and if that's not bad enough, her daughter Carrie is moving in with us." She cried.

I placed my right arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said.

She buried her face into my chest and wept.

"When's the funeral?" I asked politely.

"Saturday." She replied.

"Ok… I'll go with you ." I informed her.

She lifted her head and glanced at me.

"Why." She asked confused.

I smiled. "Because what kind of fake fiancé would I be if I let you go to a funeral alone."

She returned a smile and laid her head back on by chest. "Thanks for constantly being there for me Jack, you the one person I can always count on to have my back."

"I know, I feel the same way about you." I said quietly under my breath. "Wanna go back to my place I'll whip us up something special and tasty." I suggested.

I felt her nod and we stood up.

"I Just have to talk to Rudy and Phil for a sec you wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. She smiled and tried to wipe the mascara steaks off her face, it wasn't working.

"Here let me help you." I said then I put my sleeves to her eyes and gently rubbed the remaining particles of mascara away. "There, now that the strong and gorgeous Kim Crawford I know." I smiled

She hit me playfully then we made our way back to the dojo.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Phil stated with a smile.

I saw Rudy lean in and kiss who I assumed to be Phil's sister.

"Oh hey you two this is my new fake wife…" Rudy began to say when they broke apart.

"Ah Rudy…" the woman said with a hamakistain accent. "This is a real wedding."

Rudy screamed.

"What, no this can't be I'm still with my girlfriend of 2yrs. Bethany Applebalm… Phil I thought you said this was fake."

"Sorry Rudy it was the only way I could get you to do this." Phil admitted.

"What about Jack, I can't just adopt him I don't want to… no offence Jack." Rudy pointed out.

I threw up my hands up in the air.

"None taken I'm with you all the way on this one… and not just because if I miss a assignment in health class all I have to do is say your name a bunch of times and Mrs. Applebalm gives us a A+" I smiled at the last part.

"Oh no that part is fake." Phil reassured us.

"Good." I sighed. "Now if you will excuse me I have to take my fake fiancé back to my place to get her something to eat." I stated rushing Kim out the door before we could get caught up in any more shenanigans.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLZ R&R

P.S CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT SO I CAN POST FASTER AND WRITE MORE HOPE YOU DON'T MIND

P.P.S IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY CHECK OUT BRANDED


	3. JACK'S HOUSE MEETING HIS PARENTS OMG

CHAPTER 2: JACK'S HOUSE + MEETING HIS PARENTS =YIKES!

_**KIM'S POV**_

I was walking up the porch of Jack's house. I saw him dig into his left back pocket of his Jeans and pull out a key; he placed it in the keyhole and turned it. I heard the lock pop open granting us access to come inside.

As Jack opened the door he called out for his parents.

"MOM, DAD… I'M HOME AND I GOT A FRIEND WITH ME."

Just then a lovely woman with medium length brownish blondish hair and brown eyes came around the corner along with a man that was very tall and built his head was shaved except for one long thick piece of hair that was in a braid. _**(LEO'S PARENTS ARE JACK'S PARENTS SINCE THEY NEVER SHOWED JACK'S MOM AND DAD)**_.

"Todd this must be Kim…Hi I'm Ranyde and this is Todd my husband." Ranyde said shaking my hand "It's so nice to finally meet you, Jack talks about you all the time."

"Mom…" Jack said giving his mom the dude are you serious face.

I chuckled I've never seen Jack get embarrassed.

"Well I'm going to make you something exquisite it's my specialty I make it all the time." Jack said disappearing down the hall and into the kitchen.

I glanced around the open hallway, to my left was the enormous living room which had a open doorway leading to the dinning room, and to the right was the bathroom.

"Go and make yourself at home dear." Ranyde said pointing to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" she added.

"Um just a Pepsi thanks." I smiled and sat on the cream color couch made of leather.

Todd joined me in the living room and sat on a leather chair that was the same color as the couch.

"So do you do karate with Jack?" he asked.

I nodded "Yep I'm the only other student that's a black belt."

"Do you like Jack?" he questioned.

I froze what was that supposed to mean.

"Uh…" I hesitated not knowing what I should tell him.

_**JACK'S POV**_

I was starting my special dish when my mom came in.

"She's cute Jack I can see why you like her." She smiled nudging me.

I quickly glanced behind my shoulder looking for Kim.

"Shh." I whispered. "Wait where's Kim?" I questioned.

"Oh she's in the living room talking to your father." My mom stated pour 2 glasses of Pepsi.

My face froze.

"Great he's drilling her." I groaned.

"Well of course he is." My mom smiled.

The timer beeped telling me our food was ready. I grabbed the saucer and set it on a tray.

My mom placed the drinks on there as well and I made my way back to the living room.

"Here you go Kimmy." I said with a grin knowing I called her Kimmy.

"Seriously I will hurt you." She growled.

I smirked. I set the tray down and she laughed.

"THIS is your specialty SAUCEAGE HOT POCKETS."

My grin became wide and full of pride. "Yep." Was all I needed to say.

"So Todd what do you do for a living." She asked blowing on the HP to cool it down.

"Well Kim me and my wife kick tenants out of the homes or places of rent." Todd informed her.

That was the one thing about my dad he loved talking about his work.

Kim's eyes grew big. "Really can you tell me a story or 2?" she asked interest clearly in her eyes.

"Sure…" my dad beamed and began telling Kim one story after another.

Every now and again Kim would let out a wow or Uh-huh and sometimes a really she even once said that's crazy.

We were well past finishing our HP went my dad was on his 5th story. Just then my mom's phone rang.

My mom answered it and listened.

I new the voice on the other end all to well it was Richard.

"Todd we gotta go there's a tenant who won't leave just because she has 30 rats as pets." My mom informed him.

"Alright… we gotta go son… it was nice meeting you Kim." He said and shook her hand goodbye.

That was the other thing about my dad he looked like a real hard ass and trust me there are times when he is but deep down inside he was just a big teddy bear.

"Don't make your self a stranger now Kim." My mom said pulling her in for a hug.

They both hugged me…well my mom added a kiss then they left.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" I questioned Kim.

"I like your parents they seem… nice." She smiled.

"They are…" I reassured her. "Come on lets head up stairs." I suggested and together we made our way up to my bedroom.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLZ R&R THANKS


	4. KICKIN IT

HEY GUYS I'M GONNA START MAKING THE CHAPTERS A LITTLE SHORTER SO I CAN MOVE INTO THE STORY FASTER BUT I PROMISE YOU WHEN IT GET TO THE GOOD PARTS I'LL MAKE THEM LONGER AND I'LL TRY TO POST WHEN I CAN BUZ MY COMPUTER IS BEING SLOW ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THIS STORY SHOULD BE RATED. IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER YM GOAL FOR THIS CHAPTER IS 5 I HOE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE KICK MOMENT.

P.S I KEEP FORGETING TO DO THIS I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT I WISH I DID. OR ANY OF THE SONG THAT I CHOOSE TO USE

_**CHAPTER 3: KICKIN IT**_

**KIM'S POV**

We were in Jack's room about to listen to music. I watched him riffle through his cd collection that consisted mostly of Van Halen, Led Zeppelin, queens and other bands form the genre. After what seemed like hours he finally chose one and popped it in the CD player.

"What happened to your IPOD?" I laughed as he tried to get the CD player to start.

"I put it in my locker after lunch, and then at the end of the day my stalker came up to me…" He started to explain anxiously tapping the CD player waiting for it to load.

"Wait Lindsey Oh boy what did she do?" I said fire burning in my eyes.

Jack clearly seeing the anger plastered all over my face had the look on weather he should tell me.

"JACK!" was I was able to get out due to my brain only thinking of ways to KILL Lindsey.

"Well she started flirting with me and rubbing her hands on my biceps…"

He saw me grit my teeth as I tried to calm my self in order to hear the rest of the story even though it was Lindsey fate was already final, I was going to rip her head of and soccer kick it off the roof.

"I was so disgusted I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible so I slammed my locker and took off on my skateboard and headed home to drop off my backpack that I never got to put back. Then you texted me." He finished explaining and smiled when he said the last part.

Just then the CD player flashed in red letters DISC ERROR

"DAMN IT… "Jack yelled and slammed his fist down on the top surface of the CD player "PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Here let me." I suggested and reached into one of the compartments located in my purse and pulled out my IPHONE 5. I slid my finger across the screen to unlock it and it brought up the main menu. I clicked the PANDORA app and was about to choose a station when Jack came and sat on the bed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Let me pick the song PWEASE?" he asked giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"UGH-FIIINNNEEE." I groaned jokingly flipping my arm our dramatically handing him the phone.

He smiled triumphantly and quickly seized my phone before I could change my mind.

I scoffed. I just got played.

I lay back on Jack's bed and huffed as I waited while he looked for a band that he liked.

"AHA!" he exclaimed telling me he got one, but before he was able to switch I head a familiar beat blast through the tiny speakers.

"OH YEAH THIS IS MY JAM." I shouted leaping off Jack's bed to dance.

**JACK'S POV**

***I CANT BELIEVE THE PUPPY DOG EYES WORKED, KIM DOESN'T LET ANYONE TOUCH HER PHONE*** I thought to myself as I searched for the Van Halen Radio Channel. I at last I found it "AHA!" I stated but before I could change the station "HER JAM" came on and I knew better then to change it. So I plugged it into my IHOME for maximum volume. I turned back around and she was doing the famous KIM CRAWFORD DANCE. ***if you could call it dancing*** I chuckled to myself. ***Rudy, Milton, Jerry and I all agreed it looked like she was having a spasm attack.*** In my mind I went back to the time I first saw her dance and if I'm being honest I seriously thought she was having a seizure. I smirked at the memory.

"What?" she questioned confusion all over her face. She must have caught me smirking.

"Nothing." I reassured her while slowly walking up to her.

Her JAM ended and a slow song began to play.

I held out my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

She blushed but still placed her hand comfortably in mine. I pulled her to the middle of the room and put my hands on her waist as her around went around my neck.

Soon we were swaying to the gently melody OF SAVAGE GARDEN'S TRULY MADLY DEEPLY.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginnin'  
A reason for livin'  
A deeper meanin', yea

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers in lonely hours  
(Lonely hours)  
The tears devour you

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standin' right before you  
All that you need will surely come  
Uhh hu yea

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
(I love you)  
Huh huh

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
Well I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Huh huh uhh  
Yea uhh huh  
La la la duh duh huh  
La la la duh duh huh  
Uhh hu

As the song ended I was able to muster up enough courage to try and kiss her but…

Just as I go to lean her phone starts Ringing.

I drop my hands and she walks across the room and answers her phone.

"Hello." She says into the receiver.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS PLZ TY IF I GET THOSE I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET DOUBLE I'LL POST TWO AND SO ON AND SO FOURTH COMPUTER IS ACTING SUPER SLOW SO PLZ BARE WITH ME ANYWAY YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST NEVER FORGET THAT AND I HOPE YOU ENOYED THIS SPECIAL LITTLE KICK MOMENT OH ALSO AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M GONNA JUMP INTO THE FUTURE A LITTLE WAYS TO MAKE THE STORY GO FASTER


	5. CAR RIDE TO HELL AND BACK

HEY EVERYONE I GOT 5 REVIEWS BUT SINCE IM NICE I'LL POST 2 NEW CHAPTER MAYBE 3 SINCE THIS ONE WILL BE SHORT, BORING AND JUST A FILLER FOR TIME.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY SONGS THAT I CHOOSE TO PUT.

CHAPTER 4: CAR RIDE TO HELL AND BACK

I was sitting in the backseat of my mom's tiny Honda civic listening to some song that was on the radio. I closed my eyes angry that Carrie got to sit up front, and pretty soon I was mentally going over the delightful dance that I had with Jack.

FLASHBACK

KIM'S POV

I hear the soft music start and I first I think ***I don't know this song*.**

"May I have this dance?" Jack asks me holding out his left hand.

I feel my cheeks get hot and I try to hide the redness that was clearly forming while I grasped Jack's hand and instantly I feel the light shocks of electricity I get whenever our skin touches. I grown so used to it, yet it catches me off guard every time. I bit my lower lip as I feel his eyes pierce my soul but not in a bad way more like a loving way. I know there is a half smirk on his face from his right cheekbone all the up to his chocolate eyes. As I gaze into the windows of his soul I make the space between us smaller, I couldn't help it; it was like we were 2 magnets getting drawn together by some invisible force. Like it had happened a thousand times before, Jack's hands went to my waist and I put my arms around the back of his neck and nuzzled my face in the crook. The warm sweet sent of vanilla soon flooded my nostrils and I breathed it in deep. I could help but notice the way our bodies moved like we were one. The world around me began to fade away and soon it was just me and him. I didn't realize the song ended until my phone snapped me out of my daydream.

I reluctantly released my hold and ran to my phone. I looked at the caller ID. UGH it was my mom.

"Hello." I answered trying not to sound annoyed.

"Kim sweetie I need you to come home now and pack we leave for Wisconsin first thing in the morning.

"Okay… Hey can Jack come." I asked hopefully.

"No the car's going to be full enough with Carrie and her belongings."

"Okay." I sighted disappointment clearly in my voice and I'm sure on my face as well. "I'll be home in a few." I reassured her and hung up the phone.

**Carrie's POV**

I was in the front seat pretending to listen to my music. My mind kept going back to THE FUNERAL.

FLASHBACK

"Carrie you alright?" I heard one of my mom's friends ask.

"Yea Albert I'm fine." I lied.

Albert pulled me into a hug and placed one of his big hands on my head.

"It's going to be alright." I said trying to sound comforting. Truth was it was kinda awkward.

"Thanks." I sighed trying to make this moment pass quickly.

Just then I see my Aunt Linda and Kim walk through the door. I wiggle out of Albert's hold and go over to my favorite aunt.

"Hey Aunt Linda." I greeted her. "Kim." I added.

"Were so sorry about your mom." Linda began to say but I tuned her out, I heard this speech a hundred times already today and I was sick of it.

LINE BREAK

The funeral went by quickly and soon I was saying my goodbye's as Linda started loading my things into the trunk of her car. I was not thrilled to be living with her but I needed a change in scenery, and who knows maybe this will be a good thing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Linda saying we are here.

I looked up just in time to see a sign that read WELCOM TO SEAFORD HOME OF THE WHALES.

"UGH FINALLY." I heard Kim sigh loudly behind me.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE HOPE YOU LIKED IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS JUST A FILLER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LITTLE KICK MOMENT AWWW SO SWEET RIGHT


	6. WELCOME TO SEAFORD

HEY HERE IS ANOTHER QUICK FILLER AND THEN THE REAL FUN BEGINS ;) IT MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE BIT CUZ MY COMUTERS SLOW SO PLZ BEAR WITH ME. ANYWAYS HERE'S CHAPTER 5.

CHAPTER 5: WELCOME TO SEAFORD.

CARRIE'S POV

We pull yup to a cute cream color house with 2 floors. The shutters were white along with a couple of flower sills and a balcony that wrapped around the whole house. The flower sill was overtaken by different species and shades of flowers that ranged form orange to gold matching the season outside. I slowly get out of the door, nervous that this is where I'm living. It's cute but I have never been in a place so fancy except when I came to stay for a day or two which I haven't done in years. Sure it wasn't a mansion which was perfect I was a small town girl. Kim was the one that was always on guard and could kick anyone's ass. I envied how she would block you from getting in yet every one seemed to lover her. We used to get along but not so much since I moved almost 4 years ago.

"Carrie you coming?" aunt Linda asked already walking up the small white porch.

"Yea, just taking it all in." I smiled as I breathed in the fresh air I quickly decide to push away my thoughts and clear my head.

I make my way inside, I immediately go up to the spare bedroom that I would stay in when I visited. I set my things down on my bed and sighed. "Yea I wont be doing that anymore." I quietly whispered. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. As they get closer I turn around and see Kim.

"Hey." I say casually, opening up my luggage.

"What you doing?" she asks walking up to me.

"Bout to unpack." I answer as I remove some clothes from my bag and place them in my dresser.

"There will be plenty of time for that come on." She says pulling my arm.

I reluctantly follow.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she drags me downstairs and out the door.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine." She smiles.

I began to wonder why she was being so nice but I just shrugged it off not wanting to ruin it.

LINE BREAK

We were walking for 10 mins when we enter the Mall from the back that took us into the courtyard.

"Come on." She says walking into a Dojo.

I roll my eyes but continue to tag along.

She opens the door and waits for me to come in. as I step inside I see 3 guys training.

A skinny but somewhat muscular Latino guy stops and looks up at us.

"Dude Kim bac…" he starts saying but then see's me. "Yo what it do girl." He flirtatiously asks me slinking up to a pole and rests one arm on it. The rest of the guys who had stopped what they were doing when he started to speak just rolled there eyes at him.

"That's Jerry." Kim said with an annoyed but loving look on her face.

Hey I'm Jack and that's Milton…" a very handsome man said strolling to me and giving me a handshake before quickly giving Kim a hug. "You must be Carrie?" he questioned raising his eyebrow and pointing at me. I nodded.

"You guys wanna head over to Phil's?" Kim asks.

"Sure.", "Can't wait.", "Got nothing else going on." All the boys said at the same time.

We all exited the Dojo and walked over to "PHIL'S" I was behind everybody as they all welcomed Kim back.

They took their place at a booth in the right hand corner of the building. I spent the rest of the night listening and getting to know everybody while I ate something called a BABA GANOOSH POPPER. I looked up at the clock as it read 9:00pm. I told Kim that we better get going cuz we had school tomorrow and I still had to unpack.

She agreed and we got up and left leaving everyone else behind but not before saying our goodbyes. When we got back to the house I ran upstairs and finished unpacking, by the time I did it was 11:00 pm so I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers up to my chest. *TOMORROW IS THE DAY I START MY NEW LIFE HERE IN SEAFORD.* I thought to myself before I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPETE SORRY IF IT FAST PACED AND NOT THAT WELL WRITTEN OR PUT TOGETHER LIKE I SAID ITS WAS A RUSHED FILLER CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLZ R&R TO LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING

P.S THE NEXT CHAPTER IS 3-4 MONTHS INTO THE FUTURE WHERE THE REAL DRAMA BEGINS


	7. JUST A LITTLE TOO LATE

HEY EVERYONE THANXS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS PLZ KEEP THEM COMING. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.

CHAPTER 6: JUST A LITTLE TO LATE

**4 MONTHS INTO THE FUTURE**

KIM'S POV

Practice at the Dojo just ended and I was changing. I still couldn't get used to the fact that I was no longer the only girl in the Dojo anymore; Carrie decided to join after some major convincing from Jack. At least I was still the only other black belt. Carrie was a white belt 2 stripes, she had to start from scratch since she didn't know karate. I walked out of the changing room and came upon a scene that broke my heart. Carrie was asking Jack out on a date tonight to the movies and then falafel Phil's after. ***SHE TOOK CARSON FROM ME BEFORE SHE MOVED TO WISCONSIN I'LL BE DAMNED IF SHE TAKES JACK TOO.***

CARRIE'S POV

I had been thinking of asking Jack out for awhile now and I decided that no matter what he said I was going to do it. Life's to short to be afraid to take risks.

"Hey Jack." I said as usual walking up to him.

"Hey Carrie good Job today I think you getting the hang of this." He replied with that smirk of his.

"Yea right like that will happen." I teased.

"If you stick to it, it will." He reassured me.

"Thanks…Hey I was wondering what your doing later tonight?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Jack thought for a moment.

"Um nothing why?" he questioned sitting down on one of the 2 benches closest to the door.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me." I tried to sound confident and keep my voice from breaking.

"Sure I'd love too what did you have in mind?" He asked looking me deep in my eyes with his own warm brown orbs.

"I was thinking maybe a movie then we could chill at falafel Phil's." I responded casually the hard part was over and he said yes.

"Okay what movie?" He smiled getting up.

"Um how about you pick." I suggested.

"Okay let's go see KUNG FU PANDA 2."

"Yo Jack we were supposed to see that movie Friday." Jerry said clearly eavesdropping in on our conversation.

"Sorry Jerry I forgot." Jack rubbed the back of his neck with his hands trying to think of another movie. "How bout we see THE COLLECTION, it's a scary one if you don't mind."

"Okay." I blushed. He was just too cute. "I love scary movies."

"Good let me go home and get ready." He smiled and walked out of the Dojo.

I grinned widely and made my own way back to Aunt Linda's to get spruced up.

KIM'S POV

I walked back to my house and saw Carrie in a black t-shirt with hot pink hearts scattered throughout the fabric. She also had on black skinny Jeans and black zip up high knee boots. Her brown hair flowed down and around her shoulders while a tiny braid wrapped around her head, she had a light pink lip gloss and pink eye-shadow. She truly did look amazing; I had to give her that. I sighed as she walked out the door and headed down the street to Jack's house.

LINE BREAK

It was almost 11:00 and I know that Phil's closes at 9:30pm so I was worried where Carrie might be. Just then I heard the front door open and shut quietly as she tip-toed up the stairs and went in her room. Curiosity got the best of me and I made my way to her bedroom.

I Knocked once then entered.

"Hey." I said leaning against the door.

"Hey." Carrie replied with a smile on her face.

"So how was your date?" I asked pretending not to care.

"Awesome we saw the movie and it was scary but good, then we went to Phil's and just sat and talked then when it closed we talked Phil into keeping it open for us and he agreed as long as we locked up when we were done and we did. Then he walked me home and gave me a kiss goodnight and said he'd see me tomorrow and offered to walk me to school." Carrie stated excitedly.

"Are you guys a couple?" the question tasted like acid rolling off my tongue.

"I think so." She smiled. Her answer cut me deep but I had to hear it from Jack.

"Just don't do to him what you did to Carson." I replied bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned appalled.

"Don't go breaking his heart, Jack's good he's… pure." I pointed out.

"You like him…" Carrie Jaw dropped.

"PSH NO." I lied.

"Okay good cuz I do and I promise what happened with Carson wont happen with Jack… Besides it's not my fault I had to break up with Carson for no reason I WAS MOVING! I would have been meaner to make him think that we could work long distance when I wasn't even sure about it myself." Carrie spoke defensively.

"Just please be nice to Jack and treat him right he's my best friend." I replied then walked out of the room and reached into my back right pocket for my Cell phone.

I doubted Jack would still be up but I had to check.

K- Hey u still awake?

J- Yea bout to go to bed though what's up

K- Did you have fun on your date?

J- Yea we had a blast

K- Are you guys dating?

J-yea I think we are… well I mean I hope so

My heart sank guess I was just a little too late.

K- I'm happy for you I'll see u 2marrow at school night.

J- Night and thanks.

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE NOW I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T WANT JACK WITH CARRIE BUT TRUST ME I HAVE A PLAN! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED


	8. THE NEXT DAY

HEY WARNING THIS IS A EXTREAMLY SHORT CHAPTER

CHAPTER 7: THE NEXT DAY

I woke up dreading going to school now that Jack and Carrie were a couple. I rolled out of my queen size bed and got dressed in a white tank and a baby blue over shirt that zipped up. I then slid into my favorite tan kaki's and put on my white converse shoes, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door not even bothering with breakfast.

LINE BREAK

I walked through the double doors and made my way to my locker.

"Hey Kim." Jack said coming up from behind me.

"Hey." I plainly replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked leaning against a random locker.

***OH NOTHING JUST THE FACT THAT YOUR DATING MY COUSIN WHO I DISPISE WHEN I'M THE ONE IN LOVE YOU WITH AND HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE I FIRST MET YOU*** I wanted to scream at him. "Nothing just tired." I lied.

"Oh." He smirked. "Have you seen Carrie?" he then added looking around the half deserted hallway.

"UGH!" I groaned and stormed off to the girl's room where I knew he couldn't follow. After about 10 minutes of standing at the sink thinking with my hands on the counter and my head down I heard the bell telling me it was time to head to class. I walk out of the bathroom just in time to see Carrie and Jack kiss passionately before going their separate ways.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. "The rest of my life is going to nr like this." I groaned and made my way to health.

HEY GUYS I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I JUST WANTED TO PASS THE DAY BY QUICKLY. NEXT CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE A LITTLE BIT AND KIM GETS A BOYFRINED PLZ R&R TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS. WILL MAKE IT LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR THIS CHAPTER.


	9. KIM'S NEW BOYFRIEND

HEY EVERYONE HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER AS PROMISED SINCE THE LAST ONE WAS SHORT. HOPE YOU ENJOY MY DEVILISH PLAN

P.S IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AFTER THIS CHAPTER INVOLVING KIM AND HER NEW BOYFRIEND I'LL GALDLY TAKE THEM INTO CONSIDERATION.

CHAPTER 8: KIM'S NEW BOYFRIEND.

JACK'S POV

Wow I can't believe I have been dating Carrie for almost 4 months now. I think I'm truly starting to fall in love with her. Everyone's so happy for me… well except Kim in fact since I have been dating her cousin she doesn't really spend time with me anymore, well occasionally at the dojo but even then its practice then she's out. I tried asking her multiple times if me dating Carrie was a problem and she said "no why would it be?" I know I told her I would always be by her side but she is making it extremely difficult to do that. I still have feelings for her but by the way she is acting and the way she can easily put me on the back burner I'm starting to feel that she never felt the same way. Even though there were a bunch of moments when I thought otherwise but maybe that was just my wishful thinking. I walked into the dojo and saw Kim stretching on the center mat.

"Hey Kim." I said with a smile.

She looked over at me.

"Jack." She said flatly.

"You ready for the tournament this weekend?" I pushed trying to make a conversation. I wanted so badly to go back to the way thing's used to be between us.

"Yea." She replied as she bent over to one side and placed a hand on her left kneecap her other arm went up and over her head.

I followed her routine and soon I was all loose.

"You wanna spar?" I questioned like it was no big deal.

"Sure, I need to be challenged anyway. Kicking my cousin's but at home is not as satisfying as I thought it would be." She stated with a huff.

"What do you have against Carrie anyway." I asked intrigued.

"She stole a guy away form me." She hissed. I could feel the venom dripping off her tongue as she spoke.

"Who?" I drilled. ***WAIT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT ME?***

"Carson." She replied just as viscously as before.

My heart sank and that confirmed everything I already knew.

"CARSON!" I yelled taken back. "Like the guy that forced me to join the black dragons just so I could prove what he really was CARSON?" now my body was fuming.

She nodded "Yep."

We bowed in unison and took our fighting stance.

"Well at least she's with a better man now." I replied shaking every tension I felt off so I could focus on my sparing moves with Kim.

With out warning Kim attacked and tried to flip me but I gracefully maneuvered around her attack and flipped her instead. The match went back and forth for a while Kim winning then me winning. Finally we were all tied up 20-20. We bowed for a final time and got into our positions, went I saw Carrie walk though the door. I smiled then BAM I was on my back.

"BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM THAT'S RIGHT I SAID BOOM!" Kim cheered. "I TOOK YOU DOWN, DOWN TO THE GROUND!" she continued gloating.

"NO… I got distracted by my lovely girlfriend." I fake whined.

"Jack are you complaining?" Carrie jokingly asked, walking up and placing her arms around my abdomen from behind.

I turned around and faced her. "Of course not darling." I smirked and kissed her softly.

KIM'S POV

I walked out of the dojo not bothering to say goodbye or change, and headed straight home. On my way I came up with a plan I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed the one person I thought I would never speak to again.

LINE BREAK

TOURNAMENT DAY- AT THE BOBBY WASABI DOJO

JACK'S POV

Jerry Eddie Milton and Carrie already competed. I was proud of Carrie for earning her yellow belt. I was up next and the guy I was going up against hasn't lost in 4 years so yea I was nervous. As we bowed I noticed an all to familiar face enter the Dojo. I was to focused on the guy that I didn't recognize what was happening will I felt a kick to my left stomach under my rib cage. I saw the guy laugh as I almost fell backwards. I did not have time for this match; I need to kick the other guy's ass out. I blocked my opponents attack and flipped him. The ref declared me the winner and I stormed off to met the guy at the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Relax Jack I'm not here for you." The man stated pushing me aside.

I got in front of him again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again. My patience was wearing thin.

"I came to root for my girlfriend." He smiled "AH there she is." He added.

I watched in horror as he strolled over to Kim and kissed her. My Jaw dropped when she put her arms around him and kissed him back with just as much heat.

I bolted over to Kim and grabbed her arm.

"YOUR DATING KAI!" I screamed.

YES KIM'S NEW BF IS KAI JACK'S COUSIN HMMM TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLZ R&R


	10. HOW COULD YOU

HEY GUYS I WAS THINKING OF RENAMING THE STORY _**BETRAYAL+ REVENGE= BROKEN HEARTS**_. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ANYWAYS HERE CHAPTER 9 IT'S KINDA THE SAME THING FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLES POV'S.

CHAPTER 9: HOW COULD YOU

KIM'S POV

I was watching Jack go up against the all time champion in his division who hasn't lost in 4 years. I could tell by his body language that Jack was doubted himself. Then like a well trained black belt I saw his joint's lock and his stance was 100x more hostile, I could see the spark that lighted the rage and hatefulness that spread through out his rich chocolate brown irises like a virus. I followed his ice cold stare that bee lined an imaginary line right to KAI. I glanced from Kai back to jack and saw his opponent kick him in the ribs.

***HE PROBALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT.*** I thought to myself.

I saw a look flash over Jack's face. He wasn't playing around Kai was his target now not the other "_CHAMPION"_ Jack grabbed the stranger's arm and flipped him hard and quick. After the judge declared him the winner he rushed over to confront him quickly and quietly carful not to draw attention.

"What are you doing here?" Jack mouthed.

"Relax Jack I'm not here for you." I heard the man state pushing my best friend aside.

Jack walked back in front of him and stood him down

"What are you doing here?" I finally could hear both sides of the conversation. My tolerance was slowly disintegrating

"I came to root for my girlfriend." Kai smiled "AH there she is." He added pointing at me.

I shook as Kai slithered up to me and planted his lips firmly to mine. I was kinda of repulsed at first but the longer it lasted the more I started to enjoy myself. Then I felt myself being yanked to the right.

"YOU'RE DATING KAI!"Jack exploded.

I knew that seeing me kiss Kai was like a slap crossed the face to him, and I hated myself for doing it but at least now he knew my pain and how I felt when he was with someone else not just Carrie.

I tried to play along when in my heart I was begging him to love me. "Yep." I smiled putting arm around Kai's stomach and pulled him closer to me. "You got a problem with it?"

"HELL YEA I GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT…. HE'S MY COUSIN THAT TRIED TO KILL ME BY THROWING ME OFF THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA!" Jack was now screaming and everyone was looking at us.

My heart sank deeper into my stomach was this the right thing to do?

Just then Carrie came up and took Jack's face in her hands.

CARRIE'S POV

I could tell something was wrong with Jack the moment he tensed up. He was no longer competing for fun he had the look of blood in his eyes a look I never seen before. Literally after 20 seconds the match was over and he had won but Jack didn't seem to care about that. I saw him stomp over to a blonde boy and confront him. Sadly I could hear what they were saying but Jack didn't seem to thrilled that he was there. What happened next shocked the rest of the WASBI WARRIORS the _"Blondie"_ walked up to my cousin and kissed her furiously making the guys face go red with anger. We all watched in awe as Kim kissed him back.

"YOU'RE DATING KAI!"Jack suddenly exploded.

Kim said something while pulling Kai closer.

"HELL YEA I GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT…. HE'S MY COUSIN THAT TRIED TO KILL ME BY THROWING ME OFF THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA!" Jack was now hollering.

I knew It was time to step in. I walked up to Jack and placed my hands on his face forcing him to look at me.

"Babe you need to calm down people are looking we will talk about this later…" I looked around to see the rest of the gang including Rudy behind me. "All of us."

Jack nodded and exited to the changing room. He took one more look at Kai and Kim and shook his head in disappointment.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**1 QUICK QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS- IN NEW JACK CITY WHERE JACK FIGHTS CARSON THE ANNOUNCER CLEARLY SAYS JACK BREWER SO WHERE DO PEOPLE GET JACK ANDERSON FROM JUST WONDERING**


End file.
